


October 31st: Ripe

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [31]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Jealousy, Jealousy-fuelled kisses, Velvet Room Warden!Akira, Wild card!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Like his brother, Akira is also a foreigner in the world where humans dwelled.But…It is another thing entirely to see marks on your neck, courtesy of Ren.Challenge accepted, brother dear.





	October 31st: Ripe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

“You’re all _mine_ now.”

Warm breath. Soft words. Both tickle the shell of your ear.

“_Not_. _Ren’s_.”

“Akira—”

His mouth and fingers between your thighs take your breath away.

“_Mine_. _Ripe_ for the taking…”


End file.
